Halloween Night
by CalicoJacky
Summary: It's Halloween night and Sirius finds out that Lily and James are dead.


New story folks. I haven't posted in FOREVER, but here's a short one to hold you off. Reviews please!

-  
Sirius's large leather coat was flapping behind him in the wind as he kicked his motorbike into life. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. Were his friends okay? Were they alive? Was Dumbledore joking? Sirius knew, deep in his mind that Dumbledore would have never joked about a matter this serious. He was just trying to convince himself that James was alive. His brain felt like it was going to explode with anxiousness. Sirius flew over several villages without realizing it. He hadn't missed the town though; he knew that town by heart. Sirius took a shaky breath and gripped the handles of the bike harder. His knuckles were turning white he was gripping so hard.

"Damn bike, go faster." Sirius muttered to himself, pushing the bike forward as fast as it could go. Finally, finally, Sirius had reached the village. It was deathly quiet. Nothing was moving and everything was silent. Sirius turned the corner, flying lower and lower. Sirius touched his bike down and ran as fast as his feet could carry him into the house. No one could have survived that explosion. Sirius knew what he would find in the house, but he went in anyway. He had to be sure. He had to know.

The image of the Potter's house would forever be ingrained into Sirius's brain. The house had been blown to pieces. It looked as if someone had torn it in two. The front door hung loose on its hinge, blowing silently in the soft wind. The air smelled of lighter fluid, but Sirius knew better than to think that the house had been burned down. Sirius stepped over the front wall and winced as a loud crunch echoed through the town. He had stepped on a piece of glass. Sirius took another gasping breath and forced himself to keep moving. He came into the house finally, but what he saw was overwhelming. A shoe lay in front of him, and some baby clothes lay beside it. Sirius choked for breath again, but kept moving. He had to. He had to be positive they were dead. That they were gone.

Sirius turned to look around the corner and caught sight of what could only be James's hand. Sirius moved towards it. James was lying on the ground bent and broken. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand, and he had a look of fear on his face. James was lying in front of a closed door. Sirius shakily bent down beside James's body. He touched a hand to James's wrist. It was icy cold. He was dead. Sirius broke down. He fell to his knees in the rubble, his hands covering his face. This was his fault. It was all his fault. Sirius had told James to switch to Peter. Sirius had been the Secret Keeper. Tears came freely now, dripping down his face and onto his shirt. Then, Sirius looked up. He had heard something. It couldn't be! No one could have survived this. Sirius quickly stood up and moved toward the sound. Sirius pulled his wand out. You could never be too careful.

Pushing the door open, Sirius immediately saw Lily lying on the ground. Lily's arms were stretched out towards a bundle of blankets. Her beautiful red hair fanned over her shoulders. She had tears on her face. Sirius bent down beside her and wiped the tears away. How he would miss them. They were his best friends. Sirius took another breath, but a small cry made him look up. A very small baby that looked remarkably like James was crying on the ground. Sirius crawled towards him and took the baby in his arms.

"It's okay, Harry, I'm here now." Sirius said, in the most comforting voice he could manage. The baby cooed. Harry had a large gash the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. Sirius held Harry close to his chest. How Harry had survived this was beyond Sirius. Sirius was so thankful that Harry had survived. "Harry, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Sirius said, his voice quivering, bringing the baby back down to look at him. "You look just like your father, you know." Sirius whispered, touching the baby's nose lightly.

Sirius stood up with Harry and turned to face Lily again. "She loved you very much, Harry." Sirius whispered, choking back sobs. He stepped over the bedroom walls. "Goodbye, Lily. We'll miss you." Sirius choked before he left Lily behind and went to say goodbye to James.

Sirius walked towards James's body. More tears fell down Sirius's cheek. "Harry, you'll never meet them, but they were my best friends." Sirius whispered to the little baby. Sirius glanced back to James's body. "Prongs, you were my brother. We'll miss you, James. Goodbye." Sirius whispered. He hurried then, towards the front door with Harry in his hands. Harry was cooing softly and had a light grip on Sirius's finger.

Sirius arrived at his motorbike only to find that Hagrid was there. Sirius sniffed back tears. Hagrid told him that Dumbledore wanted him to deliver Harry to Hogwarts. Sirius choked back more tears but handed Harry over. He didn't argue. For some reason, he didn't have it in him.

"Bye Harry. I expect we'll see each other soon enough." Sirius said, looking back at the Potter's house once more. "Hagrid, take my bike. I won't be needing it any more." Sirius said, in a disheartened voice. He didn't wait for Hagrid's reply, but began walking back towards nowhere in particular. There was no reason to live anymore. No one would believe him when he told the truth. It was only a matter of time before someone blamed him. Sirius let the tears fall freely once more. 


End file.
